Currently, a communication card, such as a User Identity Module (UIM) card, in a mobile terminal may include two sets of network parameters. One set of network parameters is used for communicating with one type of network, e.g., Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network parameters can be used for communicating with a CDMA network, and the other set of network parameters is used for communicating with another type of network, e.g., Global System of Mobile Communication (GSM) network parameters can be used for communicating with a GSM network. When the mobile terminal is powered on and conducts network search, it has to complete reading of these two sets of parameters sequentially before starting searching the network. Thus, the time for network search is relatively long, which degrades user experience.